Just a friendly hug
by FluffyHippoFish
Summary: A little... something... inspired by Slim Reaper's story Alias. It involves Ratchet. And hugs. And, well, they don't really mix.


_Inspired by SlimReaper's story called Alias... I read it, and this happened... oops? _

_._

_._

Ratchet was focusing hard. This was a very delicate part of the repair he was currently working on. He mumbled quietly to himself as he very, very carefully was adjusting the last few details of Bumblebee's T-cog.

Meanwhile Bee was lying quietly on the medic's surgery table. He didn't feel like himself without being able to transform, or have access to his weapons. Not being able to perform his duties as a scout and warrior was very disturbing. He was trying to keep quiet so he wouldn't disturb Ratchet's concentration. But Bee was filled with nervous energy, and began to quietly wiggle his fingers. Then he began wiggling his feet. He just wanted to get back out there and do his job, and if Ratchet couldn't repair his T-cog…

_No, no, no_… He closed his eyes, and refused to think about the possibility that it had been damaged too badly to be repaired. Bee let out a soft distressed sound without meaning to, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to admit it, but he was afraid. Without his cog, what good would he be? He would be nothing. No help to his beloved friends, just a useless, defenseless bot. His troubled sound grew louder.

"Bee…." Ratchet straightened up and looked at the distraught young bot nervously moving his hands and his feet on the table. "Come on, sit up, I believe it's fixed now…" Ratchet gestured towards Bee's chest in front of him.

There was a quick, squeaky sound from Bee, before he launched himself upwards at Ratchet and hugged him tightly. Ratchet staggered backwards and tightened his armor in horror.

"You did it! Ratchet, you did it!" Bee's words were low, but clear as he was still wrapped all around Ratchet, his head pressing tight against Ratchet's chest, directly over his spark. Ratchet tried to focus on anything else, trying to force the feeling of panic away, but Bumblebee's arms were holding him so close. Too close.

"Wreeeeoooonk….." Mortified sounds were escaping from Ratchet as Bumblebee was hugging him tightly. Oh, dear Primus, now Bee even had a leg wrapped around him. Ratchet staggered to get away from the young bot. He wanted to defend himself against this hugging, but as a medic he knew the other bot was just expressing his relief and gratitude. He just wished he would express it… less. And from farther away.

The door to the lab opened and Optimus entered quickly, "Ratchet, how is the rep…" The Prime quickly took in the scene before him, the two autobots standing close together, with Bee wrapped so tightly around Ratchet that he might possibly squeeze his fluids out. And from Ratchet's panicked expression that might actually be a distinct possibility. With a mischievous glint in his eyes he looked at Ratchet. "Would you two like to be alone?"

"No!" Ratchet's voice was horrified as he turned to look at Optimus. "No! Bee. Is. Hugging. Me. _Hugging._" Ratchet glared at Optimus, who was doing nothing to hide his amusement at the terrified bot. "Get. Him. Off. Me."

"You fixed it…You fixed _me_…" Bee's words muffled from somewhere around Ratchet's chest where he was still tightly wrapped around the scared looking medical bot.

"You know, Alias says that the more hugs you get, the more you like them. Maybe Bee's got the right idea here."

"No! No-no-no-no-no!"

"Now, Ratchet, you need to give it a chance. Really take your time to _feel_ the hug. Enjoy it."

"Grrrweeeek!"

"Just wrap your arms around Bee and hug him back."

Ratchet's expression became even more panicked. "Help Me!"

"Bumblebee," Optimus voice was tinged with laughter, "let poor Ratchet go before you hug him to death."

"Mmmwweeeephhh!" Ratchet made a noise as Bee finally –finally! – let go of him after one last tight squeeze.

Bee turned towards Optimus, "He fixed my cog! I won't be useless anymore."

As Optimus took the happy, excited Bumblebee with him and left the medical lab, Ratchet collapsed onto the surgery table and whimpered. He really hoped that the younger bot wouldn't have to be repaired again anytime soon. Because he wasn't' really sure he could handle all this… _hugging_.


End file.
